Call Me Maybe
by SlytherinGurrl
Summary: "...And this is crazy. But here's my number... So call me maybe." An affair begins... [Draco/Hermione] UPDATE: Sequel is planned but I do not know when I'll be posting!
1. Chapter 1

This is also like Forbidden Attraction...Just a better version:)

* * *

CALL ME MAYBE

By SlytherinGurrl &23Nelly

A Dremione Drabble Song-fic (based off the song "Call Me Maybe" by Carly Rae Jepsen)

"Mhmmm" Hermione moaned into a warm chiseled chest. She cracked her eyes open to get a better look at this beautiful torso. Hermione began to trace each contour and curve, memorizing it all over again.

"Mmm, love, five more minutes and we can go again." Draco moaned into the pillow turning to face Hermione. She chuckled quietly lifting herself up to look at his face.

'I am so lucky' Hermione thought. How many girls would kill to have Draco Malfoy. The Draco Malfoy, in their bed every day and night. 'I get to kiss you, touch you… shag you whenever I want'

Hermione blushed at the thought as she rolled on her back. All the naughty places and positions they shagged in. All around her flat, his and even some places in public they definitely shouldn't have.

"Why did I say yes?" Hermione whispered to herself. She threw her hands over her face and groaned. 'He had to feel the same way about me right?'

Even though Draco told her they we never in a 'relationship' and what was going on was purely beneficial to both parties… It didn't stop Hermione from wondering why they always saw each other at the end of the day. Why he would appear with gorgeous models during the day but end up in her bed at night.

Part of Hermione knew, mostly hoped, he couldn't live without her either. That he couldn't stand a day without being in her presence.

"This is crazy." Hermione groaned again making Draco stir. 'The whole forbidden shit! I hate the secrecy, the lies, everything I have to hide from people…about us'

"But for some reason only Merlin knows, I am addicted to you." Hermione turned to look at his peaceful face on the pillow next to hers. She was addicted to everything about him. But the most additive part of him was his face.

His platinum blonde hair. The way it's soft like silk and curls slightly at the ends. His thick eyebrows. The way they they arched when he questioned her or when she surprised him. His high cheek bones, that he rarely used, but when he did, it made his face glow. Oh and that nose, the way it nuzzled her neck in all the right places. And his lips. The amazing things he could do with those lips. Even when he didn't kiss her just his smile or his smirk would have her weak in the knees.

And that's what did it for Hermione. That's what made her fall for him in the first place. I admit it: I fell for the bad boy. The Slytherin Sex God. Who would ever guess that the Gryffindor Princess and the Slytherin Prince would be together?

"I love you, Draco." Hermione whispered against his lips as she lightly kissed him. She rolled out of the bed and went to his bathroom. Hermione ran her hand through her hair in a lame attempt to fix it and transfigured a bottle of Draco's shaving cream into a hair brush. '

She thought sadly, 'This forbidden love… this one-sided love, I hate it! I hate this no strings attached relationship. Sometimes, I just want to give up on you and find myself a good guy who will love me forever and we don't have to hid that love, but…'

Hermione looked up at the mirror she had tried to avoid while she in his bathroom but couldn't. She stared at her reflection through the message left on the glass in red lipstick. It was from their first night together…When she woke up before him. She couldn't bring herself to regret what either of them had done and bottled up some of her Gryffindor bravery and left him a note on his mirror for when he awoke.

Call Me

~ Hermione

At the end of her name was a kiss she left along with her number. That's what started it all. That's what had her heart brooking in pieces because of this hot and heavy affair.

'And the worse part of it all is I can't get enough of you… I am addicted to you. I love you Draco.

* * *

REVIEW!


	2. Update!

Hey everybody,

Thanks for reviewing to all my stories! I've just written a story for DramioneLove 2013 called Remarques! I hope that you will also read and review that story, too!

Thanks,

SlytherinGurrl!


End file.
